


things you said when there was no space between us

by vade_brucestephenbucky



Series: tumblr requests for: fullmetal alchemist [1]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Fluff, Marriage Proposal, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Post-Canon, Romance, Royai - Freeform, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:02:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26274550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vade_brucestephenbucky/pseuds/vade_brucestephenbucky
Summary: Together, Riza and Roy prepare for the promotion ceremony for their efforts on the Promised Day. Riza can't help but wonder, however, how things will change when the law and the people of Amestris will have their eyes on them, now more than ever.
Relationships: Grumman & Riza Hawkeye, Riza Hawkeye/Roy Mustang
Series: tumblr requests for: fullmetal alchemist [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1909018
Comments: 7
Kudos: 27





	things you said when there was no space between us

**Author's Note:**

> the summary sounds really serious, but this is a pretty light-hearted fic LOL. i had fun writing this one, i hope you enjoy as well!

“We’ve been together long enough. You said that to me, Roy,” Riza broke the silence in their dressing room as she brushed through her hair, her blonde length ceased at the nape of her neck. She watched the general-to-be dress through the reflection of the mirror at the vanity. 

Roy didn’t miss a beat. “I did, and I meant it,” he stated, attempting to button the white shirt he’d wear beneath his military jacket, weighted by emblems and insignia of his contributions to the nation of Amestris. “Since before we joined the military.” His hands shook from the high-precision action required, and Roy grew frustrated at his unsuccess at the first button. 

“Let me,” Riza said at a moment’s notice of his struggling hands and came out of her seat, standing in front of Roy as she pushed his hands to his sides. She fastened each button with care and brushed away any wrinkles made by the movement of the fabric. She raised her eyes to Roy, blushing at the sight of his similarly reddened cheeks. 

“You didn’t have to, Riza,” Roy spoke, softening his eyes at her. He tucked in the tail of his shirt. 

Riza shook her head, bringing his hands into her own. “I’m not having you walk out in front of the entire country with lopsided buttons.” She smiled, but her eyes fell from his. 

“What’s wrong?” Roy asked, taking notice of her shift in expression. “Hey, are you nervous?” 

Riza sighed and looked up at Roy. “It’s not that.” She shook her head. “You don’t think we’re too close, do you? The things we said when there was no space between us, Roy, how does that change how close we are now, and how close we are to be after today?” 

Roy understood her concerns. Today, he would become a General, second in command only to the Führer, and she would rise to the rank of a Captain, and the laws which were to define their relationship and the prying eyes of the people of Amestris would grow stronger than they had ever been. He would be lying if he said he wasn’t worried about how the state of their affairs would be altered after today. 

“We are to be as close as we would like,” Roy reassured and closed the space between them, bringing his arms around Riza’s waist. “I told you in the hospital, I’m not letting us go back. Old man Grumman’s going to change the laws, and maybe he won’t make me marry his granddaughter before I get the chance to marry you.” 

Riza scoffed and leaned against Roy’s chest as the couple began to sway back and forth to the rhythmic motion of an imaginary tune. “Grumman said that to you?” she laughed. “The bastard, I swear I’m going to have to put a bullet in his head.” 

Roy was taken aback by her remarks. “You must have something against his granddaughter,” he offered with a tilt of his head. 

“I am his granddaughter, ” Riza deadpanned and rolled her eyes. “I can’t believe he said that to you. Does he know about us?” 

Roy shook his head. “Of course not. He says he’s been planning to change the fraternization laws for a while now, though. Says he’ll lump it in with a bunch of other reformations so it isn’t the spotlight of the media.” He paused for a moment. “You do want to marry me though, right?” 

“Of course I do, Roy,” Riza responded and softened her voice. “I don’t care if my grandfather wants me to marry you, I’m not going to unless I want to. And I do, more than anything else.” She smiled at him and pressed a kiss to his cheek. 

Roy returned the smile. “As do I,” he replied with a squeeze to her hand. He eased out of her embrace and pressed his hand against the seat of her vanity, transmuting two small metal bands from the material. 

“They won’t mean anything officially until the laws are changed, and I know it’s not an actual engagement ring,” Roy began and knelt before her, his eyes not leaving hers. He took her hand into his, the ring held between his thumb and first finger. “As I said, we’ve been together long enough, but I want us to be together for as long as we can be.” 

Riza’s eyes welled with tears as a smile came across her face. “I do too, Roy.” 

“After everything that you and I have been through, after everything we have done, I didn’t know if I could ever bring myself to ask you if I could dedicate my life to you after you had already done so for me. I want to close the space between us for the final time, Riza. Of course, if you want to as well.” 

“Of course, I do,” Riza laughed as tears fell from her eyes through her glowing smile. “Just put the ring on me, I know you didn't prepare a speech.” 

Roy chuckled and slipped it on the fourth finger of her right hand, purposely, as to not arouse any suspicion when they would go before the crowd. As he raised to his feet, Riza took the second ring and placed it on his middle finger of his left hand. Roy beamed and took her into his arms, spinning around as he embraced her tightly. 

“I love you so much, Roy Mustang,” Riza said as she wiped her eyes, leaned against his chest with a bright smile. 

Roy exhaled. “I love you too, Riza Hawkeye.” He brought his hand to her cheek and pressed his lips against hers, kissing her with the passion of a raging flame. He was eager, engrossed in the addicting sparks she set off in him. 

Riza reciprocated intensely, furthering the kiss between them as her chest rose and fell out of appetite for him. He set her skin ablaze, every nerve in her body sending off signals to rush heat to her surface. She was cautious, however, knowing she couldn’t ruffle his hair or wrinkle his clothing.

“Lieutenant Hawkeye, Colonel Mustang, I hope you both are almost ready!” 

The cheerful, aged voice of General Grumman rang out in their room as he stepped through the doorway. He stopped in his tracks at the sight of Roy and Riza. 

Roy’s breath left his lungs, and he parted from Riza, taking his hand into hers as he stepped to her side. 

“You need to learn to knock,” Riza declared, her eyes hardened as she tightened her grip on Roy’s hand. “Grandfather.” Her hand rested at her thigh, and she swallowed. 

The old man simply chuckled and eased the door shut, shaking his head with a smile. “At ease, my granddaughter. I won’t tell a soul about what I just witnessed. Your secret is safe with me.” 

Roy watched the fear fade from Riza’s eyes as she relaxed and loosened her grip. Her smile returned, and she met Roy’s eyes. 

“It’s alright,” Riza said and gave a smile to Roy, bringing her hand from his to pull her navy blue jacket over her shoulders. “If it was anyone else, it might not have been.” 

“General Grumman, how much time do we have?” 

The general checked his watch. “Plenty of time, Colonel.” He smiled and walked over to Roy, leaning down to whisper in his ear. 

“I’m glad it’s you,” Grumman said, locking eyes with Riza in the mirror as he did so. He leaned up and stepped over to Riza, patting the young woman on her shoulder. “You’ve got a mighty good man there, Riza. It wouldn’t be wise of me to make you lose him.” He turned on his heel and returned to the doorway. 

“Meet me at the end of the corridor when you are both ready,” he informed and exited their dressing room with a content smile across his face. 

With the click of the door, unison sighs of relief emerged from Roy and Riza’s lips. 

Riza fixed the collar of her black overcoat. “I was ready to shoot someone, Roy,” she admitted, meeting his eyes. 

Roy eased to her side and rested his hand at the small of her back. “At least it was Grumman. It’s alright now, Riza.” He pressed a kiss to her forehead. 

A smile returned to Riza’s lips, and she spoke, “I assume you are ready now?” 

“Yes,” Roy answered. He pushed back his shoulders, straightened his spine, and exhaled. “And you are as well?” 

Riza nodded. “As I’ll ever be.” She took his hand into hers. 

“Let’s go, Lieutenant.” 

“Yes, Colonel.”

**Author's Note:**

> see? i told you it was cute. thanks for the read, leave a comment if you enjoyed <3
> 
> originally posted for a request on tumblr, follow me over there @brucestephenbucky and hit me up with a request!


End file.
